


The Starkiller's Power

by Hera_Sith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Engineer Armitage Hux, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Games, Requited Love, Unrequited Love (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera_Sith/pseuds/Hera_Sith
Summary: Kylo and Hux devise a plan to eliminate Supreme Leader Snoke. Now, they must manipulate the scavenger girl into helping them and keep Snoke from finding them out before they can execute the plan.Set during the events of Star Wars: The Last Jedi.





	The Starkiller's Power

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have officially jumped in the dumpster with the rest of this amazing fandom. I love these two emotionally constipated fools and am excited to share this with you. This is my first try at writing Kylux and I don't have a beta--any mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Accidentally posted same story 3 times... not sure how it happened, but I apologize for any inconvenience.

“Ren, if this is some kind of unimportant Force babbling again—” Hux begins as he walks further into Kylo’s room, straightening his spine until he could feel his tailbone crack in opposition. 

“General,” Kylo stands from disabling the main electricity panel of the room, still not quite used to the lack of helmet protecting his expression. The corner of his mouth twitches as a small droid joins them from the bedroom. 

“Yes, that’s my rank. Thank you for reminding me,” the general huffs, impatiently looking around the room for a moment, “Now, if there’s nothing else--” 

Kylo leans over to take the small holocron-looking device from the droid and holds it up, “Just look into this.” 

“What--” Hux begins as he looks in Kylo’s direction once more. He abruptly cuts his own words off as he stares at the device. He sniffs, wiggling his fingers as his expression softens. 

“I very strongly dislike that feeling,” Hux murmurs as Kylo gets closer and pockets the holocron. 

Kylo cups Hux’s face, his thumbs caressing Hux’s prominent cheekbones, “I know. But it’s necessary.” 

“Have you spoken to the girl again?” Hux asks as he meets Kylo’s eyes, gloved hands coming up to rest on his wrists. 

“Not as of yet,” Kylo begins, his eyes trailing down to Hux’s throat, watching his Adam’s apple peek from beneath the high collar. 

“Does Snoke suspect anything? He still believes he’s the one making the connection?” Hux continues, trying to stay on task despite Kylo’s attentions straying elsewhere. More specifically, Hux’s throat. 

“Yes,” Kylo rasps before he replaces his staring with sucking on Hux’s throat. Hux lets out an embarrassing groan as it happens, unable to help himself from bringing his hands to hold Kylo’s head there. 

“Then—then why have you...” he trails off as Kylo bites down, but then finally comes to his senses and pushes him away. “Why have you summoned me in the middle of the day?” 

“Armitage, it’s 0100. You were meant to be here hours ago,” Kylo replies, graduating from staring at Hux’s neck to his lips. Dangerous indeed. 

Hux clears his throat, thrown off at the use of his first name as he checks the time, “So I was.” He glances longingly at Kylo’s datapad, but holds himself back. He and the knight get so little time together…at least, when Hux can remember what they mean to each other. 

“So you were,” Kylo says, amusement clear in his tone as his face is split in a lopsided grin. 

“Quiet. I’m going to prepare for bed,” Hux swats at him before he turns toward the refresher. 

Kylo grabs Hux’s hand as he turns, reeling him back in as Hux sighs heavily, though Kylo can sense his overwhelming fondness, adoration…love?

Hux clears his throat again—he realizes he hasn’t drank anything since that morning. He should probably get a glass of water before heading into the refresher. 

Kylo’s eyes wander back to the mark he bit into the redhead’s Adam’s apple, “You’re giving up on working that easily? Careful, I just might start believing you have feelings for me, General.” 

Hux’s lips twitch as he squeezes the hand still holding his own, “If you’re still unaware of my sentimentality towards you, you’ve honestly no hope, Ren.” 

Kylo pauses, the hand hold Hux’s going limp for just a moment too long.

“Really, Kylo? It’s not that big of a surprise. I dragged you off a dying planet and am plotting against an extremely powerful and influential alien to take over the galaxy with you. Do you truly need me to spell it out more for you?” 

Kylo’s face lights up, the too-fresh scar pulling tightly on his eye as he smiles and wraps his free hand around Hux’s waist. He pulls him even closer, Hux unable to hold back his own tentative smile in the face of the bright star that is Kylo Ren. 

“Have I told you how utterly attractive I find your mind, Armitage?” Kylo says right into Hux’s ear before he begins nibbling on it. Hux’s eyes roll back as his left hand finds purchase in Kylo’s hair. 

As Kylo pulls back, Hux collects himself, unwilling to continue giving Kylo all the power. He uses his free hand to push Kylo back into the durasteel wall and then pulls on his hair to bare the knight’s neck to him. Hux roughly runs his tongue from Kylo’s collarbone his jawline just below the ear, bottom teeth digging into Kylo’s skin along the wet trail, “Not nearly enough. Tell me more.” 

Kylo grips Hux’s waist hard enough to bruise, his breath coming just fast enough for Hux to notice the effect he has on him. “It’s as beautiful and destructive as your Starkiller was,” Kylo begins, rubbing his hands up and down Hux’s sides. 

“We both saw how that ended up,” Hux murmurs, his mental wounds at having his life’s work blown up still as fresh as the physical wounds on Kylo. He brings the hand not in Kylo’s hair to run his still-gloved fingers over Kylo’s cheekbones. 

“The difference is you’ve destroyed more than one planetary system. You have gained the love of your people. You have conquered the Master of the Knights of Ren. We just need the girl to help defeat Snoke and you will be Supreme Leader,” Kylo leans into Hux’s touch, his promises making the air heavier in the room. Luckily, he has Hux to help hold him up.

Hux finally runs his hand down to Kylo’s neck, his thumb pressing in on his Adam’s apple just enough to show him it’s there. He leans in closer, his pupils overtaking the green-blue of his eyes, “Have I conquered you, Kylo?” His lips are held a hair’s-breadth away. 

“Completely and undoubtedly,” Kylo whispers, his lips brushing Hux’s as he responds. 

“Remind me,” Hux demands before he captures Kylo’s lips. It’s tenderer than it was in the beginning, feelings having made them more aware of the other’s wants and needs. Hux’s tongue runs along Kylo’s lower lip, Kylo’s own darting out immediately to meet it and lure it further inside his mouth.

Kylo leans into the hand around his neck as he rips his gloves off and lets them drop to the floor, never breaking the kiss. His bare hands run up the back of Hux’s uniform shirt and jacket, the skin he finds cool and smooth to the touch. Hux lets out a content moan as the warm hands brand him. 

Suddenly, Hux pulls away, his hands moving to remove Kylo’s belt and robes. His throws them behind himself, not paying any attention as to where they go. It’s not his room, so he doesn’t have to keep it clean. Or so he tells himself. 

Hux’s hands immediately run over the expanse of torso revealed to him while Kylo makes quick work of the General’s jacket, gloves, and undershirt. He uses the force to place them nicely over the chair in front of his desk. 

Now both shirtless, Kylo lifts Hux and turns their positions, placing Hux against the bulkhead. Hux’s legs immediately encircle Kylo’s waist and his arms encircle his neck. Just as Kylo’s about to lean in for more desperate kisses, he feels the girl’s Force presence pulling on him. 

Hux, impatient and unaware of the Force, leans down and begins kissing him with fervor, his nails scraping up Kylo’s back in his haste. Kylo immediately sets Hux down and takes a step back, looking at anything but Hux and willing his obvious excitement to go away before the girl can see him. 

“Kylo, what’re you…” Hux begins, his eyebrows scrunching as he sucks in his cheeks. 

“The connection, I can feel it about to happen,” Kylo rushes out, his hands in fists as he holds himself back from reaching out to his Starkiller. 

“Fuck,” Hux uncharacteristically curses, running his hands through his hair and pacing in order to keep his mind and body occupied and not reaching out to the Knight. 

“I’m going to go,” Hux decides, walking over to the chair where Kylo placed his clothes and beginning to put them on as quickly as possible. 

“Armitage,” Kylo pleads, walking over to him. His eyes are strained, his lips pursed. He knows it’s for the best in the long run, but dammit, he wanted some time with the love of his life. Without having to get into petty arguments because he was forced to take away his love’s memories of the good times they shared unless they wanted Snoke to find them out. 

“I know, Kylo,” Hux sniffs as he finishes up the buttons and tries to fix his hair as much as he can. 

“I love you,” Kylo says softly as he gently moves Hux’s hands and begins to fix his hair for him. They’re slightly shaking, but he pointedly ignores it. Hux does the same. 

“I—I love you too, you sappy fool,” Hux responds, staring at Kylo’s boots as he allows him to fix his hair. 

Kylo can feel the emotions brimming over in Hux despite his stoic façade. He uses his pointer finger to tilt Hux’s chin up, looking him in the eyes for a long moment before giving him a tender peck, “If it means I get to have you, I’m glad for my foolishness.” 

“Wipe me before this gets out of hand and the scavenger gets an eyeful,” Hux commands, trying and failing to harden his voice and stare. It looks more pleading than anything. 

Kylo pulls out the device and holds it in front of Hux, “Be well, General,” he whispers before it flashes and Hux’s pleading look turns to a grimace of disdain. He quickly sets the device back into the droid, which carries it back to the bedroom. 

“Never mind. Just get out of my room,” Kylo uses the disdain from Hux’s emotions to create his own, though he’d like nothing better than for the redhead to stay with him forever. 

“Stop wasting my time, Ren! I can’t keep dropping everything for your useless whims. I have actual work to do!” Hux shakes his head and is about to exit when he actually looks at Kylo, “Why are you shirtless?!” 

Kylo freezes as he realizes he never redressed himself, “It’s part of my teachings in the Force. Go away.” 

Hux shakes his head as he turns and leaves. Kylo can tell he wants to stomp, but the General would never allow his pesky emotions to mar his reputation. That’s the main difference between General Hux and Armitage Hux: one finally opened himself up to Kylo. He allows himself to show his feelings rather than keep them locked in a cage thrown out into the vastness of space. 

“I’d rather not do this now,” the girl says. 

“Yeah? Me too,” Kylo responds petulantly, turning around. Now to deal with yet another person’s disdain. 

~*~

Kylo raises when he sees Hux begin to reach for his blaster. He knew the redhead would never forgive himself if he hurt the knight while he wasn’t in his right mind. Still, at least Hux is smart enough to stop reaching for it when he realizes he’s missed his moment. 

Hux immediately goes to Snoke, his emotions jumbled as he sees the two halves of the whole. Kylo begins to try and speak to him.

“The Supreme Leader is dead!” Hux screams, a bit of spittle flicking onto the floor as he tries to come to terms with it. He very obviously doesn’t believe the lie that the girl killed him, but he’s keeping it to himself. Images of Hux killing Kylo in various gruesome ways flicker through his mind as he stands next to the throne, and Kylo knows he has to think fast in order to keep him from attacking. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Kylo begins to force choke Hux, making sure he doesn’t irreparably damage him. He says something he can’t even comprehend and then drops him, his heart fracturing in his chest as he longs to run his hands over Hux and gift him the galaxy. He must wait though—the device with Hux’s memories is still in his room on the Finalizer. And they don’t have time to retrieve it before they go after the Resistance. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” Hux chokes out on his knees, hatred shooting towards Kylo and threatening to overtake him. No, he must push on. Defeat the Resistance and then he can give his love what he so deserves. 

“Come along, Hux. We have much to accomplish.” 

~*~

While attacking what’s left of the Resistance, Kylo can’t help but notice the fact that the troops only comply with his commands when Hux repeats them. While he knows Hux has earned their respect and even their love, he can’t help but feel anger that they don’t fear him enough to listen. Something he’ll have to work on when the new Supreme Leader begins his reign. 

When he sees his uncle, everything narrows down to that fateful night when the man almost assassinated him. He can’t help but think of the fact that if he had been killed that night, he never would have met Hux. The love of his life would have been forced to stay second-in-command forever or die trying to take on Snoke. Just the thought of it burns his throat and makes him lash out at the first person that talks back to him. Which just happens to be Hux. 

There’s also going to be hell to pay when his Hux finds out about him going out there to take on his uncle alone. 

He has a lot to make up for when Hux gets his memories back.

~*~

“Why are you staring at your glove in the filth?” the general asks, looking down his nose at Kylo as he kneels. 

If Kylo wasn’t irrevocably in love with the man, he would kill him for insolence. Technically, he’s Supreme Leader at the moment, and if anyone treated Snoke like that, his guards would have kabob-ed them. If anyone treats Hux like that after he’s given the title, Kylo will personally kabob them and feed them to the Stormtroopers. Just for fun. 

“Comm the Finalizer. I want to go home.” 

“Home? Don’t allow your sentiment to guide you, Supreme Leader.” Kylo is surprised Hux didn’t strain something with the sheer amount of sass in that statement. He’s also somewhat amused since his sentiment for the General is what began the whole ordeal with killing Snoke. He must admit, Hux’s plan to use the scavenger to help defeat the Supreme Leader and then use her as a scapegoat was brilliant. And the device he engineered worked flawlessly. Snoke was a being of mysticism--he never stood a chance against Hux's science.

~*~

“Supreme Leader, I realize you’re in charge now, but your incessant calling upon me will lead to a less effective command team,” the general says as he enters Kylo’s room. 

“I’m quite aware, General,” Kylo calls from the bedroom. 

“Then what do you need?” the general bites out, gripping his wrist behind his back as he stands at military rest just far enough in the room for the door to close behind him. He’s even wearing his hat and greatcoat for some reason.

Kylo is already carrying the device with him as he exits his bedroom, “I’m going to miss our little arguments, General.” 

“What in the stars are you talking about?”

“This. It’s actually somewhat pleasing to get you so riled up this way. Though I must admit, there are must more pleasurable ways which I look even more forward to,” Kylo takes a few more steps toward him, smile creeping onto his face at the look of displeasure on Hux’s face. 

“I’m leaving now. Do try to become a less repulsive human being before I see you next,” Hux turns to leave. The door opens before Kylo grabs his wrist to pull him inside. However, Hux twists in his grip and does some odd move Kylo’s never seen before to make him let go. 

Kylo drops the device in the chaos, Hux eying it as it rolls to his feet, “What in the galaxy is this?” He picks it up, about to continue on his tirade when everything clicks into place. The memories pour through his mind at breakneck speed, and the new ones suddenly make much more sense. 

Hux drops the device once again before taking Kylo’s face in his gloved hands and pulling him into a desperate kiss. He doesn’t even realize that they are still too close to the door for it to close, so they stand there making out like younglings for anyone passing by to see. 

Kylo knocks off the hat before reaching for Hux’s butt, gripping it possessively as his tongue penetrates the other’s mouth. Hux’s hands fist Kylo’s hair as he moves his head to get a better angle in order to kiss him deeper. 

“Um…Supreme Leader?” a petite brunette female officer says from outside the open door while a larger male stands next to her. They both look like they’re about to start crying at any moment. Whether it’s in happiness or despair is difficult to discern. 

The two men pause for a moment, turning to look at the two but not moving their hands from their aforementioned positions. 

“The Supreme Leader is in a meeting. Please come back at a later time,” Hux replies before anyone else can, finally unhooking his hands from Kylo’s hair and pushing him further into the room so the door will close. The two officers scurry away in obvious terror at having interrupted their two leaders. 

“A meeting? Really?” Kylo asks, a smirk prominent on his face. 

“Hush, I am the Supreme Leader’s lover. I can say whatever I wish,” Hux kisses him to get rid of the smirk. 

“Soon-to-be Supreme Leader, you mean,” Kylo corrects him, caressing Hux’s cheekbones with his thumbs as he holds his hair with the rest of his big hands. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Armitage.” 

“I’m so very proud of you, Kylo,” Hux responds, his eyes captured by the Knight’s. 

“And I am proud to call you my Supreme Leader,” Kylo responds warmly, finally leaning in to properly kiss the general without fear of anyone catching them. There is no need any longer. 

Hux pulls back, his eyes narrowing as he punches Kylo in the arm, “Don’t think we aren’t going to speak about you force choking me. Or throwing me into the controls. Or you taking on your uncle BY YOURSELF!” 

Kylo blushes immediately, his hand reaching behind himself to rub at his neck before he catches himself and lets it fall to his side, “I was hoping we could postpone that for a while longer.” 

“Well too bad. I will not have you needlessly risking your life, Kylo. I refuse to rule the galaxy if you’re not by my side. It’s not going to happen, so you’d better keep that in mind next time you wish to do something unplanned and idiotic,” Hux says in all one breath, his General face on. 

“That’s what I have you for. You’re the strategy and tactics, I’m the muscle. Now please, no matter what I said before you got your memories back—I don’t want to fight. I’ve missed you terribly,” Kylo pleads, reaching out once more for Hux. Unlike before, Hux allows him to reel him back in, a faint grin lining his lips as he lets go of his General persona. 

“Only if you destroy the device immediately,” Hux bargains, raising an eyebrow as he looks pointedly at it. 

“It’s as good as done,” Kylo agrees, using the Force to smash it to tiny pieces.

“Now, about the force choking…” Hux begins, licking his lips as he looks up into Kylo’s eyes. 

“You just said we didn’t have to fight if I destroyed the device,” Kylo complains, holding Hux just a bit tighter. 

Hux leans in closer to Kylo’s big ear, licking the edges of it before biting down hard enough to leave tooth imprints, “I liked the force choking.” 

Kylo’s smile could power the Starkiller.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just did that. Please let me know if I made any mistakes or if you enjoyed it! I live off of comments. They are the Force and... I'm going to stop now.


End file.
